Entrenando
by Annimo2009
Summary: Un gimnasio silencioso es el lugar perfecto para un entrenamiento. Lo unico que parece interrumpir ese silencio son respiraciones agitadas, corazones acelerados y jadeos producidos por el intenso... ¿ejercicio?


Hello everyone!

Vengo a alegrarles la semana con esta idea loca.

Este es un beso especial. Es un **Beso Stony** muy... acalorado. Fue una idea que nació en el mejor lugar para pensar en todo el mundo: la ducha. Todos tienen sus momentos de filosofía y grandes pensamientos de cómo arreglar sus vidas allí, yo, en cambio, tengo las mejores ideas para hacer fics... Tal vez mi vida no tiene arreglo después de todo (?)

Bueno, esto lleva escrito un par de días y no me había animado a subirlo. No sé porqué, pero no me habían dado ganas de subirlo aún...

En fin, este fic va dedicado a una nueva lectora que apareció hace unos días y leyó varias de mis historias y dejó sus comentarios. **MeimiCaro** , espero que te guste ;D

Esta vez es **Rated M** porque no puede ser menos que eso.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Entrenando**

 **OneShot**

* * *

El silencio del gimnasio solo era roto por respiraciones agitadas y por los golpes al cortar el aire o al golpear a alguien.

Una patada certera y poderosa directo al rostro del entrenador fue bloqueada por su antebrazo derecho, saltó hacia atrás un par de pasos y observó directamente a su atacante; furia en lo profundo de sus orbes chocolate. No, más que furia, podía ver decisión. Decisión de vencer. Le vio tomar nuevamente posición de ataque y, esta vez, dos, tres, cuatro puñetazos rápidos, alternando izquierda y derecha, fueron dirigidos nuevamente a su rostro. Evitó cada uno de ellos y atacó de vuelta con una patada en el estómago que el moreno no fue capaz de evitar del todo y que lo dejó sin aire.

Encorvado sobre sí mismo, Tony levantó la mano derecha para pedir un poco de tiempo. Jadeaba. Su entrenador personal, siempre bueno y preocupado por su bienestar, se acercó a él para preguntar como estaba, pero no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación. El moreno aprovechó que la mano del entrenador estaba sobre su hombro y en menos de un segundo lo tenía de cara al piso; su brazo derecho torcido hacia atrás y presionado contra la parte alta de su espalda impidiendo todo movimiento de su parte.

Había caído como un principiante.

Avergonzado por haber caído en esa trampa intentó moverse, pero Tony presionó su brazo hacia arriba y le hizo soltar un quejido. Luego de eso le soltó y pudo levantarse. Se miraron largamente hasta que el entrenador decidió que ya era suficiente de juegos. Secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo y se acercó a él. Tony retrocedió al ver la amenaza en lo profundo de sus ojos azules. Se detuvo, juntando valor, y esta vez tomó la posición de defensa.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar; patadas y barridas fueron esquivadas de manera eficiente, tal como él le había enseñado. No por nada llevaban más de cinco meses entrenando juntos; ya conocía sus movimientos, aunque a veces era difícil de esquivar. Era demasiado rápido. Detuvo cada uno de sus ataques hasta que vio su oportunidad de defenderse.

Como en cámara lenta, detuvo uno de sus puñetazos directo a su abdomen con una de sus manos, volteó su cuerpo dándole la espalda al tiempo que aferraba su otra mano al antebrazo de su oponente; un simple movimiento de la parte superior de su cuerpo y tenía al otro de espaldas en el piso del gimnasio.

El rubio jadeaba con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Le había enseñado bien, se sentía orgulloso.

El genio le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero el rubio le atrajo hacia él y lo tumbó sobre la colchoneta a su lado y se puso sobre él.

―Te atrapé. ―Dijo con una tonta sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Tony no podía permitir que eso pasara, así que con un simple juego de piernas invirtió la situación y se posicionó sobre él. Tenía ambas piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se sentó sobre su regazo.

Le miró de manera altanera y con una ceja arqueada, burlándose de él.

―Creo que yo te atrapé ahora, Capitán. ―Dijo en tono triunfante y con una sonrisa socarrona.

Se miraron unos segundos. Steve estaba rojo por el ejercicio y aún respiraba algo agitado. Tony, en igual condición, puso sus manos sobre su trabajado pecho y sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que ambos recuperaron el aliento, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Tony sonrió y movió ligeramente las caderas, se restregó sobre el regazo de Steve y le escuchó jadear por la sorpresa. Llevó sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre sus pectorales mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas, las manos de Steve detuvieron el movimiento y en sus ojos podía leerse perfectamente la pregunta _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ Él solo le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y volvió a moverse ligeramente.

Steve se estaba poniendo nervioso, estaban en el gimnasio y cualquiera podía entrar y verlos. Estaban en una posición muy peligrosa para su autocontrol. Pasados unos segundos comenzó a ceder ante los sensuales movimientos del moreno sobre su entrepierna. Aun cuando tenía las manos en sus caderas para detenerlo no podía, su cuerpo lo deseaba y solo se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada. Las manos que se paseaban por su torso se metieron bajo la camiseta, estaban tibias, pero las caricias le quemaban la piel; estaba comenzando a excitarse.

Se moría por besarle, morder su cuello, lamer el sudor que cubría su cincelado cuerpo de súper soldado y estaba completamente duro dentro de sus pantalones de deporte. Se restregó un par de veces más hasta que sintió que Steve estaba igual de excitado que él. Su miembro, duro y caliente, se levantó contra su trasero y gimió ante el placer de la anticipación. Pudo sentir como el rubio comenzaba a moverse contra él al mismo tiempo que jadeaba y estiraba su brazo hacia él. Le agarró por la camiseta y tiró de él para besarlo.

Sus labios se juntaron de manera ruda y ardiente. Ambos querían dominar en ese beso. Una mano demandante y fuerte le mantenía sujeto por la nuca; no podía alejarse. No hubo momentos tiernos ni pequeñas caricias, todo lo contrario. Steve le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y, sin cuidado, tiró de él para obligarle a abrir la boca y adentrar su lengua en ella. Recorrió su boca con su lengua, caliente, húmeda y curiosa. Tony peleó con la suya para dominarle y llevarle al cielo, pero a su manera; no funcionó. Steve demandaba con sus labios y lengua, y el moreno solo podía entregarle lo que pedía. Le encantaba ese lado salvaje del súper soldado. Sus manos se movían aún por debajo de la camiseta, las manos de Steve presionaban sus caderas, para incrementar el roce y aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, sin detener sus empujes contra él.

A Tony le encantaba lo que Steve le hacía en esos momentos, pero no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo sin hacer lo que él quería y tomó las riendas del beso. Mordió la lengua que invadía su boca hasta que escuchó un gemido de protesta y Steve se alejó de su boca. Sin esperar un segundo, Tony volvió a unir sus labios de una manera tosca y necesitada, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en el calor de la boca de su amante y exigió. Exigió caricias duras y llenas de pasión. Recorrió cada rincón de esa boca sin dejar de moverse sobre el cuerpo caliente bajo el suyo.

La posición se invirtió una vez más y esta vez Steve se encontraba sobre Tony, entre sus piernas. Presionó su duro miembro contra el suyo una y otra vez atrapando los gemidos del genio en el interior de su boca, aferrando sus manos a sus caderas con fuerza.

Tony pasó las manos por la espalda de Steve y arañó ante el duro agarre sobre sus caderas. No era el único que se llevaría unas marcas de ese pequeño encuentro.

El calor que sentían era imposible de soportar y el moreno tomó cartas en el asunto. Apenas separándose de su boca se deshizo de su camiseta y la del soldado. Comenzó a besar su cuello y, sin resistir la tentación, lamió cerca de su clavícula. El sabor salado de su sudor era delicioso.

Volvió a sus labios.

Entre besos y caricias cada vez más calientes comenzaban a quitarse el resto de la ropa cuando JARVIS hizo acto de presencia.

― _Señor Stark, Capitán Rogers._ ―dijo la I.A con lo que pareció algo de culpa.― _Lamento molestar, pero el director Fury llama a una reunión urgente en la sala de conferencias. El resto del equipo ya está reunido._

Tony soltó un gemido de frustración cuando Steve comenzó a levantarse e intentó aferrarse a él. No funcionó.

―Te juro que voy a matar a Fury por esto. ―Soltó con rabia mientras se levantaba.

Steve le lanzó su camiseta y se puso la suya. Le miró directo a los ojos, sus pupilas aún dilatadas por la lujuria y la pasión del momento.

―Mientras más pronto vayamos a ver que quiere…―se acercó a su oído, ― más pronto terminaremos con… ― susurro con voz ronca― esto. ―mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Tony no pudo hacer nada más que gemir profundamente y seguirle hacia la oficina. Ojalá y todo terminara rápido para continuar con… _esto_.

* * *

Eso fue todo. No me odien. Yo sé que, al igual que yo, estaban esperando un poco más, pero no pasará aún. Estoy guardando mis ideas de ellos dos en la cama (o dónde sea) para mi fic **Nuestra Historia**. Lo siento...

Espero que de todas formas les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo ;)

Tengo un **Momento Stony** escrito también, pero hay algo que no me convence. Hay algo que tengo que cambiar y no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo xD Esperen por él, porque en cualquier momento puede aparecer por aquí.

Si les gustó, sus review son bienvenidos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 30 de Enero, 2017.**


End file.
